Westward Leading
by shizukesa-sama
Summary: Alice and Jasper knew each other when they were human. In fact they were married then too. They had children. So how did it come to pass that Alice and Jasper Whitlock became Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale? And what of their children? Read and find out.


AN: I know that I am starting a new fic when I haven't finished _Once Upon A Love_but I am working on it. This plot has been kicking its way around in my head for months and after finishing half of Chp 5 and not being able to write anymore in one sitting I decided to start this up. _OUAL_will get precedent but I will work on this one as well. I have another plot for a Twilight fic but I think that you and I would kill me if I started yet another fic before finishing anything. Expect the next chp of OUAL to come out in the next day or two. By-the-way. I don't own anything.

Summary: Alice and Jasper knew each other when they were human. In fact they were married then too. They had children. So how did it come to pass that Alice and Jasper Whitlock became Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale? And what of their children? Read and find out.

Westward Leading

_New Beginnings_

"I just can't believe that they are gone." Alice clung to Jasper.

We were standing in a cemetery about half a mile out of town. I seem to bring bad luck to everyone around me. First my parents who I barely remember and now the Brendons. I'm only three but I still think death follows me. Alice was my new adopted sister. She's just turning 14 and her bou Jasper is 15.

Momma and Papa Brendon took me in from the orphan train. You grow up fast when your part of one and I have been for the past year. People aren't kind to orphans, especially useless young ones. The Brendons were different. They wanted me. So did Alice but who knows anymore.

Jasper is also an orphan but he's 15 and can work his fathers old farm. He's not useless. Not like me.

"Jasper, what will we do now?" She places her hand on her stomach. I wonder if she is sick.

"Don't worry Darlin. Everything will be fine." He sooths her.

"How?" She cries. "How Jasper? They're gone and I'm... and she.." Alice looks at me. I know that I am in the way now. I wonder what they will do with me. Probably put me on the next train that comes through. I really liked it here though and I love Alice and Jasper.

"We will make due, Darlin. First you'll marry me and we'll adopt her and we'll make due." Did I just hear him right? They're keeping me? But they are still young, why would they want me.

"Really Jasper? You mean it?" Yeah, really? Because that would just be a dream come true. I let out a breath and of course that makes noise. I think Jasper heard me.

"Yes really. Now come here squirt. It is not nice to listen to others conversations like that." I run out from behind the tree and into his arms as he leans down to pick me up. He stands with me in his arms and still manages to hold onto Alice.

"You still want me? You not gonna get rid of me? Can I call you Papa? Momma?" They laugh. I didn't think that I was being funny.

"Yes Darlin. We still want you. Your family and family sticks together. After all, your new Momma is going to need your help with your new brother or sister." Jasper said all this but still was looking mostly at Alice.

Brother or sister?

"I'm pregnant sweaty.." Alice, Momma, says as she lays my hand on her not quite flat stomach. "In six months, give or take, there will be a new little one here to play with you." Wow and they still wanted me in this mix too?

"That's right, squirt. Now the preacher is only in town until tomorrow so we need to get moving. We can come back later Darlin but if we want to avoid a scandal we should go to him now. Then we can get you two settled on the ranch."

We head back into town. There will still be talk but not as much as if Momma had her baby before marring Papa. Even I know that that is a big problem and I'm only three.

Momma and Papa were married on September the 14th, 1857 in the county court house and that very afternoon Momma and I moved into Papa's ranch.

Papa, Jasper, inherited the ranch when his parents died in an indian raid this past summer. His parents had enough money that they could keep hands enough to do all the work. So Jasper was able to still live comfortably and afford to take Alice as his wife and adopt me. The ranch house is not as grand as some could be but it was comfortable and would have enough room for all of us. I would even get my own room.

Papa hired men to take care of Mamma's land. We would still get a harvest out of it and then they would see if it was worth keeping or selling off. It's kinda strange to think that both of Momma and Papa's parents were killed in the same way only months apart. Kinda dreary. I hope that I don't get these parents killed too. I am really starting to love them.

"Well what do you think of your new room, little Miss Whitlock?" Papa asks coming up behind me.

"I love it Papa!" I cry as I jump into his arms.

"Calling me Papa already huh?" He says with a small chuckle and a grin.

"Yep. You don't mind? Do you Papa?" I hope that he doesn't. I want to call him Papa!

"Not at a squirt. Not at all. Now why don't you go and help your Momma get supper ready while I bring in some water?"

I nod and then give him a kiss on the cheek and go running off calling for Momma. She is in the Kitchen.

"What is is sweaty?" She asks as I come running in.

"Papa said I should help you with supper. Can I help? What can I do?" I jump up and down in place as Momma thinks.

"Oh he did, did he? Well I think that a big girl like you could get the table set for me. What do you think?"

I nod and go to the cabinet for the plates. I had been here before with Momma and had helped her and Momma Brendon make a meal for the men. I put out enough plates for everyone, the ranch hands ate with Papa in the dining room. He told me that just because they worked for him, didn't make him better than them. So they should get a good meal too if one could be found. Now that Momma was here full time, I think that the boys are going to get more good food than they know what to do with. Momma is a good cook.

Its been a long day. Supper was good. I told Papa that Momma cooked good. He told me that he knew that and that all of the men were going to get fat off of Momma's good cooking. I laughed at him and said they would just have to work harder. He laugh at me then. Pappa always seems to know just how others are feeling and seems to know just what to say. I think that is one reason Momma loves him.

"Good night Papa."

"Good night little Miss Isabella Whitlock."

It will be good. They want me. And not because they have to either. I have a home now and I have Momma and Papa. Its something new for all of us and a new baby too. I can't wait to be a big sister. I can't wait.

Its our new beginning.


End file.
